Ultimate Stress Reliever
by paramourconspiracy
Summary: If Naruto ever had a hair pulling day, it would be today. One ordeal after the next. Sasuke tries to take his mind off of everything. He does an exceptional job, I must say. [SasuNaruSasu][MA RATED]


Ultimate Stress Reliever

**A/N:** Okay, so maybe this is a bit late . . . but I have an excuse! . . . -Sigh- No I don't. Sorry. It's just that I was reading over all my oneshots and when I read what I said at the of He's Mine, Not Yours, I was like "ohhh . . . uh oh . . ." Heh, so um, here's that sequel I promised you. -Runs and hides behind a rock while Sasuke throws sharp, pointy objects at me-

**EDIT**: This is like forever and a day after I wrote half this story. Tuch. I really need to stop procrastinating.

**Warnings:** Shōnen-ai, sex, bad language. Yeah. All that good stuff.

**EXTRA Warning****: EXTREMELY graphic scene below. It's all explained precisely, so beware.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. . .Well actually, I do. I own this plot, I own Kiyoshi, and I own Kuriko. So ha.

"dialogue" / _thoughts_ / normal (Sasuke/Authoress POVs) / **(1) **-later author note- 

* * *

". . .Damn paperwork. . .Now I feel bad for faulting Tsunade-obaachan."

Naruto groaned at the seemingly endless papers and folders stacking atop his desk.

He thanked the Lord many times when he heard a knock on his door. SOMETHING to take his mind off all this mumbo jumbo!

"Lord Hokage?"

He happily shoved a pile of papers over which carelessly fluttered to the ground before him and stood up to greet his guest. "Yes, come in."

The grey-haired boy opened the door and treaded in with a smile gracing his pale face.

"Oh, hello Kiyoshi," Naruto grinned and sat back down in his comfy chair, settling a bit.

"Hokage-sama, I wish to ask you to please allow me a mission. I assure you I am fully healed by now," the nin all but whined. He forced his lips into a semi-grin nonetheless, albeit creepy.

Naruto almost chuckled. It seemed that Kiyoshi failed to realize _why_ Naruto was banning him from any missions.

It's pretty simple, really. See, if Kiyoshi goes on a mission, he's out of the safety of Naruto's guidance. And if he's out of the safety of Naruto's guidance, he's vulnerable to Sasuke's cruel wrath. Follow?

"No, Kiyoshi. I'm sorry. I can't send you on any missions just yet."

Kiyoshi's smile dropped like a hot potato. He sighed dreadfully, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

With that, Kiyoshi walked back out the double doors almost sullenly. Almost.

xx**Sasuke POV**xx

I glided down the dirt path, my amazingly conceited Uchiha-pride gleaming. I enjoy just strolling the streets of the village (although I'll probably never admit to it) I once gave my all to. I still do. But I wouldn't want to fool you into thinking I was always all about Konoha's wellbeing. For a short period of my life Konoha was the _last_ of my thought consuming obligations (unlike my high-in-power boyfriend).

"Hello Sasuke-san!!"

I averted my gaze, previously watching my feet shuffle below me, to the young girl calling my name.

She had dark-brown hair, deep green-aqua eyes, and thin, pink lips. I see my childhood flash before my eyes as I look into her green orbs.

". . . What's your name, girl?"

She screeched and clapped her hands together happily while jumping up and down.

I frowned, clearly irritated, _Ugh. I hate women._

"My name is Kuriko!"

"I see."

I turned and continued down the road to my destination, hands stuffed snug into my black pants' pockets.

Oh, and if you happen to be wondering whether I ditched the white, chest-revealing yukata **(1)** and the gaudy purple bow, you're correct. Girls enjoyed the 24/7 sight of my toned torso, but I admit, the bow was _extremely_ heavy.

Now I wear a black leather shirt that hugs my washboard stomach nicely. It has two thick straps connecting the front to the back over my shoulders, and the tight top ends right below my navel. Viewed from the back you would see two straps of leather crossing over each other in an _x_. The Uchiha clan's family symbol is planted proudly at my bottom-right side. My arms are being adorned by black elbow-high gloves and protection plates, much like my ANBU ones. I like the new look, in all sincerity.

"Where are you going?"

I blinked and stopped in my tracks. I was apparently too caught in my own thoughts to notice the girl trailing at my side leisurely (kind of like I wanted her there . . . oh the loveliness of child-ignorance). I turned my head to her. "None of your business," I simply said and walked on.

"Can I come?"

I stopped again. This girl couldn't take a hint! "No." I again tried to get away from the peppy little child.

"Why not??"

My eye twitched. This was getting annoying. What should I tell her though? She obviously wasn't taking no for an answer. 'You can't come because if you do, the hokage will never let me screw him senseless. So leave.' . . .Nah. I don't think her mother would like that very much. "Because."

"_Ple-ease!?_" she begged in a tremendously irritating whiney voice and ran after me.

I caved. I just caved. Annoying people seem to grow on me somehow if you've noticed over the years. "Fine!"

She screeched once again and attached herself to my waist. I glared down at the little bitch that oddly reminded me of the once intolerable Sakura. "Let go."

She frowned and backed away from my body. Weird little chicklet thing.

xx**At the Hokage Tower**xx

I sighed miserably. This girl could talk and talk _and talk__**nonstop**_. It was a conspiracy against me, I tell you. I bet Naruto put her up to leading me into an early grave.

"Why are you here to see Hokage-sama? Are you about to go on a mission? Or did you just get back from one?? My brother goes on missions. His ex-girlfriend is SO ugly. She's fat too. And what a slut! Ha! Like she even has the body to be a proper slut **(2)**. Pfft. I tried on one of her outfits and it actually fit _me_! She's like three years older than me. She needs to get over herself, you know?"

I growled deep in my throat, trying to lean farther into the wall behind me, next to the Hokage's door.

Naruto finally opened the door, inviting me in. A minute later and I probably would have strangled the tiny whore.

"Who's this?" Naruto asked kindly, kneeling down to the girl early in her teens. The warm smile on his face made me soften my glare. How could he be so nice to such a snot? I feel bad for the girl's parents! . . .No I blame her parents. They're probably head-spinning rich or something.

I immediately crushed the thought. I didn't have the authority to say that. Neither I nor my boyfriend even _has_ parents. I remember when I first was becoming a genin, Sakura was complaining to me about Naruto being annoying and having no parents. I felt like scum faulting the girl's parents.

"Captain Uchiha? Are you coming in or will you remain standing there, staring into space?" the now standing Naruto asked smugly, Kuriko giggling next to him.

My glare heated once again, this time directed at the blond, which was almost impossible considering the arrogant smirk on his face made him look so cute and cuddly you could just die. Yes I said cuddly. I could squash the Uchiha pride theory for a minute to establish how adorable my kitsune was.

I smirked back, "Coming, peanut."

I practically snickered at the look on his face when I called him that.

". . .Teme."

xx**Normal POV**xx

"Oh! A new genin, eh?"

Kuriko nodded eagerly. "Yes! And one day I hope to be as strong as Sasuke-san! He's the best!" She latched shamelessly onto his waist for the second time that day.

Naruto's lips curled. Be it someone actually their age he might have gotten peeved at the closeness to his boyfriend from someone other than him. But it was just a little girl. He wasn't surprised either. Betraying your village couldn't even put shame to the famous Uchiha clan's last survivor. Almost everyone welcomed him back with welcoming (pleading) arms. Almost being the opportune word. Even the sunshine known as Naruto couldn't rid of the bitter taste he had for the boy who tried to kill him one too many times. Well at first, anyway.

"Yeah, the Captain is quite strong isn't he?" Naruto's smile widened into a large grin.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, a frown forming among his features. _A fake smile?_

The pale boy pried the growing fungus from his waist. He planted her firmly into a chair with a glare.

The brunette pouted. "Oh Sasuke-san! You shouldn't be so shy!"

Sasuke caught the snicker trying to be hidden from him under his Hokage's breath. His glare hardened. "I'm not. Trust me."

She smiled wide, her hands folding together in her lap. Her shoulders straightened as she giggled, a glint of mirth betraying the beautiful green eyes she owned. "Sure, whatever you say Sasuke-san. You know you like the attention."

Naruto didn't bother to hide his laugh this time.

"Yo!"

The three present heads in the room turned to the new arrival.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto's smile shortened by a fraction (becoming a bit more genuine) and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hokage-sama, Captain," his eye arched warmly in return. His book of yummy make out tactics shut close with a 'pop!' as he walked up to the chair occupied by the only genin in the room. "And you are?"

"I'm Kuriko! Sasuke-san's future wife!"

The raven-haired prodigy coughed uncomfortably. Naruto broke into a fit of laughs. Kakashi seemed to take it mildly serious (well not really, but that's what she thought by the look on his face). He was quite a good faker, wasn't he? That's Kakashi for you. He eats insanity for breakfast.

"Really? That's wonderful," he smiled, his visible dark eye disappearing once again. "I suppose he needs _someone_ to revive his clan, after all."

The atmosphere suddenly became _way_ too tense. The space around them was filled with silence ironically deafening to the ears.

Sasuke almost didn't dare look at Naruto. But he did. He regretted his decision immediately, like poking a raw wound. The expression on his boyfriend's face was downright heartrending. He had a long frown on his face and his eyes gave empty a new meaning as he stared down at the floor.

He scaled the options of comforting his dobe or raging at his late teacher. He obviously picked the latter (considering this is still Uchiha Sasuke we are talking about) and glared at Kakashi with more vigor than he intended (and he congratulated himself for it).

A knock on thick wood pierced the suffocating atmosphere in the dead-silent Hokage's quarters.

Naruto didn't bother to answer the request as he slithered back behind his desk and sat down. He opened a random file and started writing, his face unbelievably emotionless. Sasuke wondered if he had been studying and practicing his own impassive mien.

The knock came again. The two high-level ninja present noticed their Lord's hand start to shake around the pencil he was holding.

"Should I answer it?" the genin piped up, oblivious to the danger looming overhead.

Sasuke turned to her. He unexpectedly took her hand and walked to the door, pulling her from her seat behind him. He turned the knob with his free limb.

"Oh, hello Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke couldn't hold back as he crushed the metal knob in his hand. "What do you want?"

Kiyoshi smiled. "I'm here to see the Hokage. I have some papers I have to deliver to him."

The Uchiha eyed the contents in the hands of the boy opposite him. A folder. Probably a mission report or something, he told himself, reluctantly deeming it alright for him to see Naruto. "Fine."

Kiyoshi was about to enter when he noticed the girl attached to his 'friend's' hand. "Kuriko? What are you doing here?"

"Brother! Hi!"

Sasuke gaped. This brat was related to that brat? . . . Suddenly it didn't seem so unbelievable.

"_That's_ your older brother?" Sasuke asked her, looking down. She looked back up at him and nodded enthusiastically.

Sasuke looked from one to the other, contemplating. His eyebrows knitted together as his gaze landed back on the younger teen. "You two look nothing alike."

Kuriko smiled widely. "I'm adopted!"

All heads were turned as the room was filled with the sound of a pencil snapping. "Can you take this elsewhere!? I'm a little busy!!" came the angry voice of Konoha's leader.

Sasuke's eyes softened a considerable amount. Then they narrowed into a glare. It was fairly amusing how an Uchiha could become mad so easily.

Sasuke averted his glare to the apparently now only grey-haired nin present. _Where the hell did that bastard of a teacher go? I'm not done with him!_ Sasuke angrily thought. "Take your sister. I'll take the papers and give them to Hokage-sama." He stuck out the hand currently connected to his, expecting it to be taken.

"I rather give it to him myself, thanks."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Now what was that stupid fuck trying to pull! He didn't have time for this! Naruto was hurt and Kiyoshi was being a . . . pain . . .

Sasuke seethed. He wouldn't let Kiyoshi move in on his Naruto, especially when he was this vulnerable. _Persistent prick!_ he spat inwardly.

"I said take your sister home and give me the fucking papers. That's an order."

Kiyoshi blinked, feigning innocence. "Had a bad day, Captain?"

Sasuke momentarily considered just knocking the bastard out and sending the kid home on her own, but figured it would upset her if he beat the living daylights out of her brother right in front of her face. Did they have lawsuits for ninja?

Sasuke's genius mind had already formulated a plan as Kiyoshi tried to push past him. He nudged him back behind the door frame.

The raven looked back to the increasingly confused girl beside him. "Your brother needs to stay so will you be able to go home on your own?"

Kuriko scowled. "Of course! I'm not a little kid, you know." She unpredictably tore her hand from Sasuke's and crossed her arms over her chest, her nose rising into the air.

Sasuke half-smiled. The act reminded him of Naruto's antics in their less-than-forgotten childhood.

He watched her saunter off down the hall, reaching the stairs and descending them. He sighed, the gruffness of the relieved breath showing just how irritated he was.

Again Kiyoshi tried to enter the room.

"You leave too. Give me the papers." He extended his hand invitingly, his eyes daring Kiyoshi to say otherwise.

He did.

"No."

"I said _give me the fucking papers_."

"And I believe I answered no. Is this a word game?"

Sasuke growled menacingly. God this prick was seriously getting on his nerves!

"Leave!"

"No thanks."

"Listen you little–!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

Startled eyes wandered over to an irate Naruto. He was standing over his desk, clutching the wood with his fists, his nails scraping deeply into the surface.

"DO EITHER OF YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE WORDS _'I'M BUSY'!?_"

Sasuke gulped, surprising even himself with the fact that he found himself actually afraid of the livid tone of Naruto's voice.

Sasuke quickly grabbed the papers from Kiyoshi's hand. He heard a muffled 'hey!' as he shoved the boy away from the door and slammed it closed. He would have locked it if he hadn't broken the knob.

The most surprising event of the day yet occurred when Kiyoshi actually _didn't_ try to enter again.

xx**Sasuke POV**xx

I sighed. This was an interesting day. I actually didn't beat the crap out of Kiyoshi. Lucky his memory-inducing sister was around.

I dropped Kiyoshi's folder to the floor uncaringly. I walked slowly up to Naruto, careful not to make him even madder, however one would go about that.

Naruto had slunk back into his chair, his face noticeably sullen. I felt partially guilty. Okay, wholly guilty. His day probably would have been a hell of a lot easier (and better) if I hadn't come around with Kiyoshi's little sister. Sure, Kakashi would have shown up anyway, but the comment he made wouldn't have been said unless provoked. And it was. And that was my fault.

I made a mental note to murder my previous teacher in cold blood later on.

Right now I'm hoping Naruto doesn't want to do that same thing to me, and that we could talk.

"Naruto?"

No response.

". . . Naruto I–"

". . . leave me?" Naruto muttered something incoherent. I only caught the end.

"Huh?" I asked foolishly.

He looked up at me, his hands clenching into fists and unclenching, I suspect to keep from blowing up inside. Naruto was never good with keeping control of his emotions. I was never good with showing them. I smiled to myself at how perfectly we fit together. When did I get so sappy?

"I said will you ever leave me?"

I frowned. What kind of question is that? "Why would I leave you?"

I couldn't decipher if he meant it literally, as in leaving the village, or leaving our relationship.

"I can't revive your clan for you. You know, 'cause I'm a boy. So when are you going to leave me to find a wife who can bear your children?"

My gaze hardened and my spine straightened out. I felt my fingers get numb. I wiggled them to see if the blood was still flowing correctly.

Honestly, I didn't know the answer to this. I had been thinking a lot about it. It caught me off guard when the thought first popped up in my mind. Itachi had always been the main priority. I hadn't ventured upon what would come _after_ that. I scowled at my naivety.

Reviving my clan was extremely important. It was my duty as the last surviving Uchiha to bring the clan back to life. Restore what was the most cherished and honored clan of Konoha.

But then it hit me. Was giving up Naruto worth it? Yes, the stakes were immensely high, but Naruto is my everything. He saved me from the dark. It doesn't take a genius to realize how enveloped by darkness that clan was. No pun intended.

I smiled. I've been doing a lot of that lately. It scares me how much of an influence Naruto has been on me.

"Why are you smiling? I don't find this at all worth a smile, especially one of your actually nice ones," Naruto tried not to pout too much. I disapprove. I like his pout.

I walked closer, joining him behind the desk. My smile has turned into a smirk a few short seconds ago. He raised a pale blond eyebrow at me. "We can worry about that stuff later." I pulled him up from his seat and plopped his Hokage ass onto the desk occupied by loads of paperwork.

Naruto's pout was brought into attention. I'm glad he isn't hiding it, I thought sarcastically, snuffing at him to express my aggravation.

"I don't want to worry about it later. I want to worry about it now."

I sighed, feeling a growl coming on. Irritation was obvious on my face. Even obvious enough for Naruto.

"I wouldn't leave you. Not even to revive my clan. If we can't figure out an alternative then fuck the stupid clan. If it weren't for the few people who deserve to be avenged–like my mother and the few of my family who actually cared if I got an _A_ on a test–\I'd almost doubt becoming an avenger in the first place."

. . . Where did that come from? Not from me, I'm sure. Definitely not from my mouth.

Naruto stared at me wide-eyed. Shell shock wouldn't even begin to explain it.

"You can't mean that. Your clan and vengeance is everything to you! It's everything you've ever worked towards! You can't just give it up! Especially not for me!"

I sighed again, shutting my eyes. I need sleep. Seriously. "I won't leave you."

I opened my eyes to see him frowning deeply into his chin. "Sasuke–"

"Shut it, dobe. I've already made up my mind. I won't just give you up. We're ninja for god's-fucking-sake. We'll think of something. Plus, you're the Hokage of Konohagakure. You could get practically anybody to do _anything_ for you. So stop stressing over it already, would you? You're giving me a headache." I pinched the bring of my nose, willing the migraine to recede.

When there came no response I started to worry. Was he still upset? God what an emotional twit–

I blinked in patent surprise as I was encircled by a tight hug, his hands gripping my sides. My thighs touched the edge of the desk as I was brought closer into my lover's body. I was standing stiffly in-between his legs. I relaxed a bit and rested my arms around his neck. I pried his head from my chest to meet my forehead.

"Well if you're _that_ sure," he said, a happy grin plastered on his face.

I snorted. _Well at least that one isn't fake._

I stared for an endless amount of time into his invasive eyes. I caught up with the minute and extracted the pale skin above my eyebrows from his tan skin. My arms slid lazily away from atop the petite form, my hands ending at his small shoulders, squeezing them with reassurance. I noticed mutely how his undersized body betrayed his status as strongest in the village. The villagers must take advantage of that. (Irony, much?) Fuckers.

Still remaining silent, I watched the emptiness in his blue-tinted gaze fill with curiosity, noticing the expectance signaled in his furrowed brows. I singled in on his forehead and kissed it as softly and gently as doable; a feather probably would have applied more weight.

I tried to ignore that unbearably endearing pout at the tease. Quite impossible: noted. I closed in on the scrumptious lips I grew (struggling) to adore. They anxiously took me in. I opened my mouth, procuring his bottom lip with my teeth, nibbling it so far as to make it go dead numb. I couldn't stand how enticing his lips were. A drug dripping toxic nicotine couldn't make me more addicted. **(3)**

He tugged his abused lip away. I grunted deep down in my throat. Not fair. I was pleasantly relieved, however, when his hot tongue invaded my awaiting, open mouth.

They slid over and around each other slickly, our short, heated breaths mingling. My fingers dug into his muscle. I felt his breathing hitch as my hand slid down his arm. It loosened from waist, and I took his hand into mine. I separated our sultry lips. My eyes kept closed, I brought his hand up to my mouth and kissed it sensually. I continued dabbing at his thin limb; I slid up his sleeve to gain better access at the increasingly sweating appendage.

When the white robe became troublesome in my pursuit to taste his everything, I wrenched it off. The net tee lying underneath drove me up the wall. The way each thread stuck snug to his amazingly impressive washboard stomach and toned chest left me breathless. How could someone be such a devastatingly enthralling combination of adorable and drop-dead sexy?

My hesitation apparently annoyed his predictable impulse to be impatient. His previously limp hand went up and grabbed my neck, crushing our lips together once again. I savored in his juicy saliva, sucking it into my mouth. He tugged my shoulder strap down to my bicep pleadingly, his lips forming another pout into our intimate kiss. I almost crack a smile. It's so unfitting of a Hokage to plead like a horny girl. (. . . But don't get me wrong, I _love_ when he begs.)

"Mm . . . Sasuke," he breathes huskily, parting away from my face. I opened my glazed-over eyes. He stared half-lidded into the silvery hue of my gaze. I also found myself growing impatient and ripped off his net covering (not that it actually did much covering, to my pleasure). I attached my mouth to his slick neck, sucking and licking mindlessly. I traveled down his taut torso. He moaned, his body shaking with vigor. We were both getting excited. There's a word for being addicted to sex. What is it? Oh well. I just know it as guiltless, mindless, erotic fun. **(4)** Fine by me.

I was at his firm abs. I noticed it quite difficult to bite something so tight. That both turns me on and annoys me. I went further down, my teeth nibbling at his abdomen, my hands holding his waist. My keen eye noted the quick intake of breath he took, and that he wasn't letting it out. He wanted me to go lower. I smirked. Ask and ye shall receive. My teeth then moved to the black pants' zipper. I dragged it down. He sat still, waiting. His hands gripped the desk on either side of me, yearning for me to continue. I removed my hands from the lean waist and stood up a bit. I dipped my hands into his pants and grasped his erect cock. I squeezed relentlessly, and he gasped agonizingly. I smirked toothily. I honestly enjoy his sexually frustrated pain, not that I'm a masochist or anything. I would never actually hurt him. Just harass. Such a tender soul should not go untormented.

I brought it out into the open. He shivered, the cold air hitting his member about just as torturous as I am. I crouched down again, this time onto my knees for a more comfortable position. I shot a quick look up at him, wondering mildly if he was watching (not that it bothered me). When I saw no eyes staring back, but shut tight, readying for the intense feeling that would follow, I continued.

I inserted it as far into my mouth as I could without hitting the point of throwing up. The pre-cum dripped down my chin. I thrusted it in out and out, my lips chapping as they slid over. He panted loudly, and I heard the desk start to crack as he clutched it with God's inhumane force. I licked it up then back down and nipped at the head. He seared at the tease. I brutally mangled it once again. He screamed through a wheezing cough as he came frenetically.

I looked up at him, my face not showing much emotion. That would have annoyed him if he wasn't too busy grasping dearly for air. I felt partially bad for the pain I inflicted. I didn't mean for it to hurt so much. I stood from the ground after releasing his penis, it falling against his open zipper in a wet heap. I placed my hands over his on the wooden table. He looked up at me; energy depleted and face sweating madly. I leaned in, kissing him gently as to show him my sincere apology. He kissed back. I could feel his lips coil into a thin smile. He was happy?

His hands disappeared from under mind. My brows knitted together but relaxed when they were replaced over my skin to cup my cheeks, caressing them lightly. I leaned contentedly into the delicate touch. I moved my fingers to slightly clench his shoulder blades. They dug in, but eased as I laid him down onto his desk. His quivering limbs replaced themselves behind in my hair, clutching clots of it.

The kiss grew more passionate and intense as I laid my body over his. He pressured my head down more, and I could understand why. He wanted more; I wanted more.

I was about to throw off my fitting leather top but was beaten to it. Naruto grinded it off. I use the word _grinded_ wisely; that leather shirt is extremely tight. The hassle of getting it on and off is downright ridiculous. But it's a good choice of wear (rather than my old blue shirt) because of the lack of air resistance; I can move faster. (It's also a hell of a lot less annoying than that high collar. Now _that_ was a freaking bitch.)

I was brought out of my thoughts as Naruto suckled at my neck. I moaned, which came out more as a hum since I kept my mouth shut. I clutched his back staunchly. He bit down like a teething dog with unnaturally large fangs. I seared and fitted my head into the crook of his neck. I breathed in his exhilarating scent. I still felt like I didn't have enough. I wanted more. And I _always_ get what I want.

I lifted myself from his enveloping, lukewarm body. I backed away an inch and jerked down his pants to his ankles. I looked back at him. He was staring at me with zealous, excited, hopeful eyes. I swooped in and gave him a chaste, burning kiss before tearing off my pants also. My shoes were removed along with them. His weren't necessary. I don't think I have enough patience to waste anyway. I needed him in me _quick._ I flipped him over rudely. I ignored his yelp. I reinstated my glossy body over his. I gripped his butt cheeks. Another yelp was thrown into the air. I leaned over him to whisper in his ear. "Alright?"

I already knew the answer, but I just always felt the need to ask him before I entered into his body. I had more respect for him than he could ever know.

He nodded. I separated his cheeks. I located my member at his entrance and placed my hands on his shoulders. I sighed then rapidly forced myself in. My grunt was muted by his cry. "F-Farther," he demanded. I wordlessly obeyed and pushed. I then pulled back in order to thrust back in. I did this numerous times, each time faster and harder.

"S-Sasuke! P-Please . . . ha-harder-er!!" he screamed in a begging tone. I applied as much pressure as humanly possible. I screamed along with him.

"Nng . . . N-Naruto!!"

"S-Sa . . . suka-ke!" he ground out. I loved the sound of him screaming my name. It invigorated me.

My teeth couldn't have grinded together any fiercer then they already were. But I needed them to. The pain was excruciating. I bit down on his shoulder to ease the sting somewhat. It didn't.

I came first. Cum spewed everywhere: in him, on him, around him, on me, around me. The desk's papers were pitifully soaked. I drove callously into him once more before he came too. Poor paperwork, poor desk. It will never be the same.

I wondered how many desks Naruto had to replace considering all the times we've fucked on them.

I sighed. I wanted to relieve some of the pain he was exhibiting right now. Both taking it out and leaving it in would kill him. Hn.

I decided on pulling my penis out. He screamed fitfully as it was removed from the wide space within him.

I hugged his back and sighed through labored breath. "Tired?" I asked him, my voice raspy.

He merely nodded. _Too tired to speak,_ I mused.

"So you worked it out, huh?"

We both looked up, Naruto's head turning rather then lifting. He must be exhausted.

Kakashi was there, leaning against the door, surprisingly empty handed; not reading. Thankfully, he _didn't_ use the door. Who knows who could have been walking by when we were . . . you know.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. I still hadn't forgiven him for his comment earlier. Naruto remained silent.

The jounin shrugged, his arms folded over his chest, one foot crossed over the other. "Just came to see how you both were doing."

I noticed the seriousness expressed in his voice. He actually wasn't making a joke out of this. Unbelievable.

"Fine. Leave," I answered. I hugged Naruto closer. I could feel him starting to calm. I think he's going to fall asleep.

He ignored my command and said, "So you talked it out then?"

I raised an eyebrow. Was he talking about our "baby problem"? I almost laughed. It felt weird thinking about it in that manner. Naruto and I were starting to get so serious. I shockingly didn't oppose to that as much as I thought I would.

"Yes."

I blinked. I didn't say that. I looked down over my lover's shoulder. I thought maybe he had already fallen asleep. Apparently not.

I looked back to our late teacher. He was smiling behind his mask, no maliciousness intact. "Good."

I just stared, slightly confused, but not showing it. Kakashi cared. A lot, in fact. The father figure I had always wanted, I gained. I fit the disturbing puzzle together. He said the hurting comment to invoke Naruto to discuss it with me. Naruto always takes the bait . . . But that's okay, in some cases, I guess.

He disappeared within smoke. My eyes broke from the door and made a beeline to my Hokage. He was just staring. Not at me, not at the door . . . just staring.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Are you alright?" I brought my left hand up to flit away a pestering strand of blond hair.

He seemed to snap back to reality and looked at me. I saw the life return to his stunning cobalt eyes. "Mhm."

I somehow couldn't believe him. I glared. "No you're not. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing. Really."

I glared harder.

He smiled and chuckled, obviously ignoring my glower. His hand appeared and caressed my cooling cheek. "I love you . . . Don't ever leave me, okay?"

I simply nodded. Naruto knew my ministrations by now. He knew that my unadorned nod meant I was drop-dead serious. I didn't need to elaborate. I tilted my face into his hand. I brought my own hand to cover his and pulled it away. I kissed the soft palm. "You too."

* * *

**(1**) Um that's what it is right? A yukata? . . . Or is it a kimono. Hnnnn. I don't know any of that stuff!

**(2)** Okay, obviously, there's no such thing as a _proper_ slut. She's young. She repeats what she hears. That's definitely what I did when I had no idea what stuff meant. Lol. It sounds lame because she has no clue what she is talking about. Brats will be annoying brats. (That's like a recollection of me in my younger days.)

**(3) **That's like a freakin' aphrodisiac right there. Lmao. Who needs chocolate covered strawberries when you can have sweet, toxic nicotine?

**(4)** Another line from "Charmed". Much love.

This is BY FAR my favourite oneshot yet. I honestly adore it. And dear God, this lemon is 2 and half pages long! Unbelievable! You know, the only reason I didn't get this up sooner was because I was afraid to write the lemon. Lmao, I was afraid I couldn't do it! I hadn't written one in so damn long! Well I hope you liked this one. I worked really hard on it. I sleep for two whole nights working on this thing. No wonder my scoliosis has gotten so bad.

I didn't plan on this being so long . . . Lmao. Well it is. That's good for you!

_Thanks for reading. x3_

_Love,_

**xxDEAD**


End file.
